User blog:Amateur Obsessive/Sunday News: Issue 10
In this weeks Sunday News there is much more on the filming of Sherlock series three, a sneak peak at the next episode of Elementary, news on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's former home being turned into bedsits, and much more besides! Sunday News is a digest of the weeks Sherlock Holmes related news. I collect links from all over the web to try and give you the best in Sherlock Holmes related news! I try to only list stories that haven't appeared before and I generally don't give several different links if they all carry exactly the same information. If you have links to anything I've missed or should include in next weeks news roundup then don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'd also be interested in how many people (if any!) read this so please do leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the blog. WARNING! Many of these links may contain spoilers! However, I do blank out any spoilery elements of the links title so those who wish to avoid spoilers can still browse the Sunday News without getting spoiled. News Arthur Conan Doyle *Sherlock Holmes author Arthur Conan Doyle's former home to be turned into bedsits, Sarah May Hayes, Croydon Advertiser, 15th April, 2013. Elementary *Quinn's mighty detective, Stuff, 19th April, 2013, 05:00. *VIDEO: Sneak Peek - “Dead Man’s Switch” Episode of CBS's ELEMENTARY, Broadway World, 19th April, 2013; 11:35 AM. Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes *As He Debates Iron Man And Sherlock Holmes Future Will Robert Downey Jr Quit Acting?, Joanna Crawley, Entertainment Wise, 20th April, 2013. Sherlock *Rumor control: ‘Sherlock’ series 3 air date set for November 24? Andrew Sims, Hypable, April 17th, 2013, 3:15 pm. *Sherlock series 3: Doctor Who and Ripper Street director Colm McCarthy to helm The Sign of Three, Paul Jones, Radio Times, 15th April, 2013, 12:53pm. Series Three Filming WARNING! The following links are very spoilery! Don't say I didn't warn you! *Sherlock series 3 filming: Is (SPOILER) (SPOILER) - and did (SPOILER) (SPOILER) John?, Paul Jones, Radio Times, 16th April 2013, 9:44 AM. *Martin Freeman and (SPOILER) on set filming pictures, Zimbio *Sherlock Series 3 Gets A Surprise – And Very, Very Spoilery – Guest Star, Brendon Connelly, Bleeding Cool, 16th April, 2013. *Benedict Cumberbatch hangs from a harness as he films new scenes for Sherlock, Kirsty McCormack, Express, 15th April, 2013. *Benedict Cumberbatch is alive in new Sherlock series 3 on set pics (SPOILERS), John Hill, 15th April, 2013, 15:18. *Video: Shooting Sherlock On Location – I’m Not Sure What It All Means But It Seems Super Spoilery, Brendon Connelly, Bleeding Cool, 15th April, 2013. *Entertainment How Did He Do It? Sherlock Pics Suggest Spoilers, Kacy Faulconer, Babble, 15th April, 2013, 12:58 am. *‘Sherlock’ series 3, episode 2 ‘The Sign of Three’ begins production, director unveiled, Andrew Sims, Hypable, 15th April, 2013, 12:30 pm. Analysis *It’s “Elementary”: Your Guide To The Many Pop Culture Faces Of Sherlock Holmes, Hugh Hart, fastcocreate.com. Other *Shorty Award winners Sherlockology thank Sherlock fans for support, Paul Jones, Radio Times, 18th April, 2013, 1:48 PM. Category:Blog posts Category:Sunday news